1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of hydraulic torque converter mechanisms within the generic field of hydrodynamic devices and more particularly, to those having a high torque ratio.
2. Prior Art
It is know in the prior art to provide for hydraulic torque converters having a high torque ratio. More particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,747 and 3,330,111, of common assignee, show hydraulic torque converter mechanisms having high torque ratios and employing stator, turbine and impeller elements. Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,111 shows a device in which the flow path through the stator is in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the mechanism. It has been recognized in hydraulic converters of the type herein described that the provision of an efficient flow path is best provided by utilization of a guide member to be mounted within a fixed housing. A problem with such structures is to find a simple and reliable method by which the guide members can be mounted within the fixed housing and further as how to best combine the assembly with the bladed stator member which also must be fixed to the housing. Further the problem exists wherein cast aluminum bladed elements are being used in a converter and the driving hubs of such members are required to have high strength and wear characteristics to translate driving force.